New Friendship
by CartoonNetwork90sFan
Summary: The Howling Wolves was always wondering why does Henry trust Sky Whenever he is in his hulk form besides Alexandra and his Family, Well Sky tells them of how he trust her and saved her from Scarlett. One shot


It was a quiet day at Cartoon Network City for once and our favorite group was relaxing at Pops diner eating lunch

Cindy: sure is a quiet day thank goodness maybe we can relax

June: you said it … say aren't we missing a couple of people?

Everyone looked around and noticed that June was right as two certain people are missing Sky and Henry

Duncan: yeah where is that Miss Athlete and pretty boy at anyway?

Sammy: Sky said that their coming they had to do something first

Duncan: *smirked* maybe making out the girls love Henry just as much they love Justin *laughs but , only get slapped upside the head by Mike* ow! what did I do?

Mike: *deadpanned* what didn't you do Duncan?

Cut to at the Jewelry store where The Teen Ninjas are robbing the jewelry store

Cree: thanks for the diamond sucker *laughs*

The Clerk: *sighs* Why didn't I listen to my mother about becoming a plumber

Chad: all right let's put this baby in the bag and get the heck out of here!

Female's Voice: not so fast Teen Ninjas!

The Teen Ninjas turned around and saw Knight Wolf standing there with a glare

Hunter: its Knight Wolf!

Cree: what are you worrying about we can take her down she's alone

Knight Wolf: *smirked* who says that I'm alone my friend is with me

The Teen Ninjas looked confused as the superheroine smirked as she whistled and then they heard stomping noises which made the Teen Ninjas looked concerned and their eyes widen as they saw Henry in his Hulk form growling

Bryce: *eyes widen in fear* its him! we can't take him down!

Cree: don't be a wuss of course we can take him down that was we were trained to do take anyone down even that hulk creature! now shoot him!

The Teen ninjas looked scared and nervously shoot Henry with their weapons, He looked angry and annoyed at the same time

Henry: Puny armor people makes Henry angry Wolf Girl and Henry stopped them

Knight Wolf: *smirked * your speaking my language big guy lets take them down or in your case smashed them

Henry grinned as both of them starts to beat them up there was crying and yelling ''Mercy'' involed, Eventually the police came and both heroes hid so they wouldn't noticed them.

Henry: Henry do good?

Knight Wolf: *smiled * yes you did I'm so proud of you I guess you really did control your anger

Henry: anything make Wolf Girl happy

Knight Wolf : well you certainly did come on the others are waiting on us

The two heroes turned back to their civilian identies or in Henry's case returned to normal then headed to Pops diner where their friends are waiting.

Duncan: about time where were you guys?

Sky: we had to stopped The Teen Ninjas from robbing the jewelry store

Eddy: *eyes widen* wait a minute he actually listen to you!

Sky: yeah why?

Duncan: he never listens to anyone besides Alexandra and his family!

Sky: well he listens to me after that day Scarlett kidnapped me

*flashback to a couple of days ago where Sky is strapped to a table at Scarlett's lab she's trying to break free but, it was no use.

Scarlett: stop resisting its useless those shackles are made out of sliver a Werewolf ultimate weakness

Sky: what do you want from me?!

Scarlett: *smirked evily* simple I want to use your powers for world domination then nobody will stop me!

Sky: *glared at the red headed teen* someone will stopped you!

Scarlett: *rolled her eyes* Please who's gonna stopped me now be a good girl and hold still this will be quick and maybe painless

Sky was still struggling to get loose but it was useless it looks like it was the end for her but, a rumbling was heard and then Henry in his hulk form busted in through the wall with a angry glare.

Sky: Henry!

Scarlett: oh great its the mindless monster

Henry: Evil lady leave Wolf Girl or Henry Smash you!

Scarlett: *smirked* sure I'll leave her alone after you get destroyed by my creature!

Unknown to her Sky managed to loosed both of her legs as carefully as she can, Scarlett pressed the button and a creature came out of the Cage and roared. Henry roared back and tackles the creature

Henry: Monster can't stop Henry! Henry destroy Monster!

Scarlett laughs and was about to pressed the button from her machine but was kicked in the face by Sky and the laser was turned on out of pure luck the laser hit the shackles causing Sky to be free

Scarlett: NO THIS CANT BE!

Sky: *cracking her knuckles* oh yes it can

Sky then beats up Scarlett then tied her up and looked to see Henry beating up the monster then he roared

Henry: Henry can't be stopped by Monster! *then looked over * Wolf Girl okay?

Sky: yes I'm fine but could you do one favor for me and destroy the machine

Henry: Henry do what Wolf Girl want Smash Machine hurting Wolf Girl!

Henry then destroyed the machine with his fists as he was really angry then lifted up the machine and throws It across the lab.

Sky: good job now lets go... *felt a little woozy and fell on the ground*

Henry 's eyes widen and then went over and picked up Sky in his arms

Henry: Wolf Girl all right needs hospital?

Sky: oh no I'm fine just feel dizzy from the sliver that was in me that's all

Henry: *growled * Henry destroy evil Red woman for hurting Wolf Girl!

Sky: no no no its okay just take me home I'll be fine the next day

Henry looked concerned for Sky but, respected her wishes as he then leaped from the ground and then took her home

Sky: thank you for recusing me Henry you didn't have to do that

Henry: Henry cares for Wolf Girl don't want her get hurt

Sky felt touched as he took her home

*end of flashback*

Eddy: wow after all that...

Sky: yes he cares for me see he's not just some mindless beast he has a good heart like Alexandra and people needs to see that

Mike: and we will make sure that they do

Sky nodded and looked at Henry who smiled and she smiled back as a new friendship is formed between the two.


End file.
